Thinking about us
by GredxHermionexForge
Summary: Its a snowy day, and he is watching her dance. The last dance in ivory for him. Citrus does exist but don't think its really sour.


_**Thinking about us**_

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. What does that mean? That means, I own nothing. Cept, this plot. Since she made Hermione end up with Ron. Not a big Ron or Ginny fan. Seems to me the Weasleys got all the glory in the end, Ron married the main girl character, Ginny married the main boy character. But why did Fred have to die in the novel :(

Word count of story (From petals to before end of story): 1,829 words.

Date started: July 23rd, 2011.

Date finished: July 23rd, 2011

Warning. Adult content! It is rated M for a reason. A little bit graphic at first :)

Petals of innocence flew around the young lady as she danced in front of an oak tree. The sheets of whiteness beneath her feet were charmed and stopped her from freezing like a normal person would. Her ivory dress blended with the scenery as the laughters rang through out the snowy air. Silently, a red-haired man sneaked up to her as she paused to rest. With a quick pounce, the man tackled his wife to the ground as she let out a yelp.

"Fred! You scared me!" Hermione hugged her lover, as he was finally back with her. His business trip costed him a lot more time than expected. Tears dropped as the man hastily wiped it away and kissed her.

"Sorry love, there was some minor disagreements. Now that I am back, its all fine, ain't it?" Fred chuckled as he lifted both of them from the ground. Before Hermione was able to open her mouth, Fred decided a kiss was in order. Merlin knows how much he missed her and how much he needed her. He did not plan to waste the minutes on some futile detail that both of them didn't need to go through. The kiss was short but full of passion as Fred decided the coldness was getting to him. He muttered a spell that allowed him to ward off the freezing ice.

"You look lovely today. For a second, I thought it was an angel from the sky...my bad, you are my angel." Nudging her gently, Fred brought her closer into his arms. His angel, his life, his baby, and now his wife. It felt like a dream to have her.

"Fred! Stop with those corny lines! I'm not an angel okay? But I do belong to you." Blushing with embarrassment, Hermione really hoped Fred could stop with the corny stuff he always tends to do. But she knew that they both enjoy the loving time they shared, because it was too precious for them.

"Oh come on love, I know you enjoy it. By the way, have I ever mention that you look astounding today? I believe I haven't, and it would be such a cruel thing to do..."

"Yes, darl, you have. And you look extremely handsome today as you always do." Chuckling, Hermione was glad he was by her side. Ever since the downfall of Voldemort, Hermione was never sure the world was going to safe forever. Thoughts were always lingered in her head each time Fred would leave the door, and each time she left the house.

Knowing his loved one was lost in her thoughts again, the man decided to gently pull the dress around her off. Seeing no effects around her, he slightly frown as he tugged a bit harder. Still, the woman pay no heed to his actions as she was still "out of it". Deciding to face the consequences later, the man slipped out of his and her clothing as he said a spell directly to her ears. Now, Hermione had finally snapped out of the world no one could go into.

"FRED WEASLEY! mh..." Yelling his name out loud in fury could only result in one thing. Being kissed by him. Hermione's face was painted by scarlet when he whispered into her ears. She knew very well what that THING was that was poking her. Tempting to yell again, she found herself distracted. I mean, who could resist a naked Fred Weasley, and his glorious charms?

"I always love to hear you scream my name love." With a wink, Fred let his hair and the snowy ground fill her sights. He decided to proceed with the perky breast that had his eyes set off to. Licking, sucking, pinching, nipping, and flicking; Fred spent a lot longer on the chest than he used to. Perhaps it was the time they were apart made him realize the need for her. Not that Hermione was complaining, she was very much squirming from the pleasure that Fred decided to give her.

While his mouth and one of his hands was occupied with her chest, the free hand slithered down to her sanctuary. He let his finger roamed around the wet pile, as his thumb pressed rhythmically on her bundle of nerves. Slowly leaving her breast, Fred gave his wife another hungry kiss as he slip his finger past her labia. Roaming and pumping around, Hermione gave out a loud moan as she reached her first organism of the night. Backing away, Fred watched Hermione slumped to the snow, unable to stay standing.

"We can't continue this out here." Fred grumbled as he swiftly picked up the tired lady and hugged her in princess style. Without clothing, Hermione made a quiet yelp as she cling onto Fred to cover up as much as possible. Giving a quick peck on her forehead, Fred practically ran back into their home and into their master room. Probably a little bit too fast and wanting for release, Fred threw his wife onto the bed as he soon joined her.

Before Hermione could protest her husband's evil actions, she was once left into the seas of satisfaction as he plunged deep into her warmth. He made sure he had different angles, some plunged deeper than others, while some hit her g-spot repetitively. It wasn't long for Hermione to reach her second and third organism. The tender touches of Fred, the lustful kisses, the long-lasting thrushes, everything was out of normal. But Hermione didn't care. She wrapped her arms and legs around the man as if he was her life saver. With a grunt and repeating the three words, Fred thrust in Hermione as hard as he could as his load rushed into the warm cave. Tired, Fred threw his arms around her and pulled her close as he laid back. Snuggling close to her, he whispered gently into her ears. Before Hermione could make out the words, they both surrendered and fell into deep slumber.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ughh...Fred...Turn off that damn alarm." Hermione was not happy to be waking up. It was vacation after all!

"Fred? 'Mione, you still sleepy?" Hearing those words and that voice, she bolted up. Remembering where was she. _She was at the Burrow._ Not at their house.

"Sorry Harry, guess so...it is _May 2__nd_ after all...I'll be down in a minute...just got to visit somewhere." Harry nodded back. He knew the battle had brought many souls to despair and Hermione...well she was never completed again. As that cue, he went downstairs to enjoy the food Molly had cooked. Even though he didn't work out with Ginny as Molly had hoped, they were still on good terms. Noting Harry had left, Hermione decided to change into the ivory dress in her dreams- _her wedding dress._ The silver band around her fingers glisten as rays caught it's attention. Hermione looked once more into the mirror and saw the tiny curls around her hair. '_He'll love that. Always love the indomitable parts of me...'_ With that thought, Hermione apparated to her destination.

"Hey Fred, its May 2nd. It has been two years already since the last battle with Voldemort. And here I am, in front of you, with the white dress I promised to show you. You skipped out your promise again. You missed our wedding. That's your last prank right? I know that one day, you'll appear in front of me laughing, like what Sirius did to Harry. Please...Fred, come back to me?" Tears were rolling down as Hermione gently kneel down before the gray stone. As she touched the carvings, words cane out once more. "You appeared in my dream yesterday, me wearing my dress, and you in your tuxedo. We made love for the final time. Just like the night before the Battle. You charmed the surroundings into snow to make up for the unapproachable wedding in the winter. I always knew you were smart and stuff, but who knew? The all-time prankster was even smarter than the most brilliant witch of this generation. Hey Fred, you've been in my mind lately. I was wrong, to be able to move on...You're always on my mind and never left since that day...Fred, please? I'm sorry. I love you. But I never could remember what your last words were. Fred..."

Hermione realize she could no longer speak, as the sobs broke her voice. Warmth hugged her, stopping her sobs and her. Hermione recognized the scent, but as she turned around, there was nothing. Gentle winds surrounded her as they played with the wild curls in her hair. Suddenly, like miracle, Hermione heard his voice again. This time, he whispered clearly into her ears. It was a several verses from a muggle song. It was a message from him. When she heard the final words in him, she broke down. Hermione laid onto of the gray stone piece, and fell asleep.

"...ermione...Mione...Hermione...HERMIONE!"

Yells of her name and the arms around her startled Hermione to the reality. She saw the man in front of her. Red hair. Same face. One ear.

"Hi George," Hermione could only smile faintly as she make note that the man wasn't Fred. It was his twin brother. Him hugging her, that was just a dream right? "Sorry, I fell asleep on him. I bet he didn't think I will still be on top of him when he is sleeping."

"'Mione..."

" You know George? I had a dream yesterday, and he appeared. I wasn't complaining or anything, and I fell into the trap. But when my eyes opened, I was back at the Burrow. Back to the real world. He told me he loved me in the dream. And then he whispered something else..." With a faint smile she caressed the stone between her love and her.

"What did he said?"

"Verses from a muggle song. I guess I was the one that wanted to hear it? I don't know why he said that to me though. Probably it was always in my thoughts..."

"Song?"

"Yeah...it goes around the lines of this..."

Hermione opened her mouth to sing the song. The voices of hers were filled with sadness as George sat beside her to hear. The cemetery was silent except her voice lingered in the air.

_**If you ever loved somebody**_

_**Put your hands up.**_

_**And now they're gone,**_

_**and you wish you could give them,**_

_**everything...**_

_**I was thinkin about you,**_

_**Thinkin about me.**_

_**Thinking about us,**_

_**what we gonna be?**_

_**Open my eyes,**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**I travel back**_

_**down that road.**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows.**_

_**I realized,**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

_**Baby, it was only just...**_

_**It was only just a dream.**_

With an undetectable sigh, Hermione stood up and positioned herself right in in front of the sad prankster. Slowly, she held out her hand and said...

"Let's go home, George."

**END OF STORY**

A/N: So, who's hating me for Fred dying? Esp. I wrote on top why did Fred had to die. Listening to Just a dream by Sam Tsui and Christina gave me this idea. The idea of Hermione realizing everything was just a dream. I was tempted to write "Let's go home, George." in the end. But I didn't. Wanted to keep the things a little bit down. That line seems to be like Hermione losing all her burden and feelings, and is now with George. Not that I'm complaining. But still. :P Hope you liked it! But in the end...I did! :p

Reviews are welcomes. Any type. As long they are meant to be constructive and help me in the future. Things like "This sucks" or "I hate it" is just plain out weird. If you hated it, wouldn't it be faster to click the x, than leaving a review? Just saying :P

(\(\ /)/)

( '.') ('.' )

0(")(") (")(")0


End file.
